Jono's World
by RoseKeade56
Summary: Jono was special, not many people know it though. He will go on many adventures before everyone does. He was abused by his father, and was kicked out, he wanders until he was found in Egypt by personal guard of the Pharaoh. (Bad Summary I know)
1. Chapter 1

**I own Yu-gi-oh. MORE FANFICTION! Just kidding, if I did own Yu-gi-oh it would be all about Bakura, Malik, Joey, and Seto Kaiba. Seriously. **

Jono was kicked out by his father, Jono was hated by him. But this was only because his sister, Serenity, loved Jono dearly and she hated her Father. His Father wanted Serenity to like him but, in the end, her mother divorced him. So, as soon as they left, Jono was kicked out. He wandered the city and soon left it. No money in his pocket, or food for his stomach, he wandered. But Jono was a special boy, at only 17 years he could interpret dreams, because he held the millennium bracelet. He had no idea how he had gotten it, but he knew it was special, and hid it from his father. Little did he know was now he was in Egypt, not his home country, and the Pharaoh was restless. Soon a palace guard had caught him.

"Why are you here." The guard demanded. Jono did not know WHY he was here, he just was.

Jono shrugged, seemingly careless, and answered, "Why? Dat is no Question, so dere is no reason. I came here by my legs. You do not need to know my business. "

Jono had not noticed that the person he was 'talking' to had a curved sword and there was a camel and horse train on the other side of the sand dune. The train was also carrying prisoners, prisoners who either disrespected the pharaoh or the guards, maybe a theft.

"Do not disrespect me, boy, I decide if you live. I am the Pharaoh's guard that is leading prisoners to be tried in court. Right now, I might take you to the Pharaoh, he need new whipping boys…."

Jono reacted with a jump; he was backing away now, but at each step he took the guard took one. He could see the prison train now, the prisoners look very tired, but healthy, that was weird.

"No. I will not go. I am not disrespecting you. I do not know where I am. My name is Jono." He said, and stopped taking steps away and look straight into the eyes of the guard.

"How do I know that you aren't lieing, you might be a …" The Guard stopped and starred. Jono knew where he was staring. "Y-you have a millennium item…. S-sorry! Forgive me I was insolent! Do not kill me!"

"A What-now? What's dat? Calm down. I won't hurt you, But you must be quiet. If what I have is that special, you cannot be loud." Jono was confused. What was he talking about? Was it the gold bracelet thingy with the weird eyeball on it?

"I'm sorry, but you must come with me. Pharaoh will want to see you." The guard said before it all went black.

Jono fell to the ground in a thump, and went into the land of dreams.

**************************************Dream***************************************

'Where am I?' Jono was lying on his back, in a black and red chamber. He sat up, looking around, he couldn't tell where the room started and ended.

"My domain." That wasn't Jono, it just came out of thin air.

'Who was dat? Or betta yet, what?'

"Who? I am your Spirit Monster." The Spirit showed itself. The creature was a black, metallic colour, and shining blood red eyes.

' The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was his spirit monster? How? It was such a mighty beast and he was so small' Jono thought, as he was pondering this the dragon what looked like a crooked smile.

"Jono, it is not size, it is the soul. Your Soul is like fire, a determined flame that burns on, no matter what happens. You showed you are strong when you hid the millennium bracelet and ran from you abusive father." The dragon spoke this in it's growling and deep voice. "Only the strongest souls get a Strong beast. You are one of them, come to me."

Jono walked to the Spirit, not afraid, he knew that the beast was not lying. As soon as he touched the dragon, it wavered and shrunk and was sucked into his chest. The room changed, it was no longer the Dragon's domain, it was his soul room... or something like that, it was mostly red and black. But it had the usual like a picture of Serenity and his mom, and a bed. There was also a door.

Curious, he opened the door and look out side. It was a hall, the walls were mute coloured going from white to grey to black, and the floor was a deep scarlet. He saw another door and opened it. Inside was the Dragon, resting, Hearing Jono come in he opened one eye and said this, "You have a strong soul. You have a powerful mindset, which is usually a good thing, but can be bad if you get pushed too hard. So please if you need to, call on me. You are not alone."

Then the spirit closed his eye again, and drifted off himself. Jono strided out and into his own room, and flopped down on his bed with a thump. 'I'll explore again later' he thought that drifted to sleep.

**************************************Dream End*********************************

Jono woke up, groaning, "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around

"The Pharaoh's Castle. Get ready to see Atem." A new figure said, he was tall man in priestly robes. He had a weird hat with a Cobra on it, the sign of a High Priest. He was special too, Jono realised as he noticed the millennium rod in the Priest's hand. The figure spoke again, "Stop staring and get ready! You will see Ate... Excuse me... The Pharaoh in a few minutes. My name is Set. High Priest Set."

Jono got up and dusted himself off, then looked the Priest straight in the eye, courageously he did so for Set's stare is like Ice. But, because Jono himself was fire, Set's eyes melted and he smiled.

"Get going." Set said with a small smile.

'Be careful on what you say to the Pharaoh, Jono' Said the Dragon from the recesses of His mind.

"I will" Jono promised quietly. Then glided over to Set and said, "Lead the way."

**************************************Chapter 1: End********************************

What did you think? Please send your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Pharaoh and Fight

******************************Chapter 2: Pharaoh and fight*****************************

"Pharaoh, the holder of the millennium bracelet is here" Said Set as he led Jono in. Then walked to his place near the Pharaoh.

"I can see that. What is your name, boy?" said Atem, With an irritated sigh

"Jono, your royal Pharaoh-ness" said Jono with a joking laugh.

'Jono, I really wouldn't do that. Remember that the Pharaoh is restless.' The dragon said from the chambers of his mind

'Crap' Thought the blonde, 'what did I do?'

"I am Tired. I have seen you. Now Leave." Said the Annoyed Pharaoh.

"Wait. Perhaps I can help. Tell me." Jono said, and carefully, looked at the Pharaoh, seeing if he was going to... Ya know... kill him... He kept going, "I can help, I have seen dreams and space through time. It just depends on what you need help with"

The Pharaoh sighed, "Jono, boy, I know you are the holder of the millennium bracelet, and now know you are the prophet of Osiris. But the bracelet doesn't give that power. It gives courage, power to understand, prowess in battle, and last of all a large and loyal heart."

"Pharaoh, this power was a blessing I got when I was born, you have the blessing of being a good ruler, the Wise woman who gave me this power left me this... bracelet and a note saying, 'Do not fear, for they fear you.' then left, never telling what it meant."

The dragon in the blonde's mind huffed, and said, 'She left me to you as well, Jono, geez... leave me out, I FEEL SPECIAL!'

'Ow! Don't scream in my mind' thought Jono... a bit hurtingly.

"Pharaoh, if I may ask something..." Said Priest Set

"Sure, go ahead." he replied not even looking at him.

"Jono, what is you Guardian spirit?"

Jono hesitated thinking, 'What are you again, A dragon?'

'The Red-eyes-black-dragon to be exact' the beast said rolling it's large eyes. 'also you have a power over pure flame, didn't you realize?'

Then Jono answered, "The red-eyes-black-dragon, and he says also dat I have the power over pure flame."

"I see..." the Pharaoh replies, then he remembers that Jono had said, 'he says'... "Wait... He...? Who says?"

"Red-eyes Black Dragon said dat." Jono said, not seeing how it was a big deal.

Set then ponders, "You can talk to your ka?"

"No, I can talk to Red-eyes-black-dragon, not ka." Jono says

Pharaoh broke in, "Ka means Guardian Spirit, Jono. He is asking if you can talk to your Red-Eyes."

"Yeah, I can... is that a big deal?"

"It most certainly is!" Pharaoh exclaims, "only a few can actually talk to their Ka, The only people I know of who can are Set, You, and Myself... And the Thief, Akefia. We don't like to speak of him."

"Oh."

"Just 'oh?' Do you even know what this means?!" Pharaoh Half-shouted at him, "It means that you are destined just as much as us!"

Jono, kinda confused, asks him "Destined for what?"

"Well... we don't exactly know yet... but no matter what, never and I mean never let your Ka go out of control, It may harm you on accident. Jono, I-"

Pharaoh cuts off his sentence as he hears various clattering, screaming, and stomping going on outside... and Jono, being the closest to the window, steps closer to look outside. To his surprises he sees what looks like a band of thieves attacking palace, and at the front is a man with gray/purple hair.

The man is strerched over the neck of the horse, trying to be as fast as he can, while slicing up everyone in his path.

*************************************Chapter 2: End************************************

**~%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$# !~in a different time and dimension~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%~**

"Well... we don't exactly know yet... but no matter what, never and I mean never... use the second stall in the bathrooms. It reeks..."

"...I was expecting something a bit different but... okay I won't."

"...Of cabbage."

"What?"

"It reeks of cabbage."

"I don't even know what cabbage is!"

"Good. Just don't go in there!"

"..."

**~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~WHAHAHAHAHAHA!~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~**

_Please Review!_


End file.
